Lanternlit Dungeons
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: A girl named Skia one of the last few humans alive. While being hunted down by a pack of mightyena, she has tumbled into a well with a baby eevee in her clutch. When she awakens, she becomes an eevee, just like the one she has taken with her. What has happened to her team and the terrible world she has lived in? And once she finds a way to get back, will Skia want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

A puddle splashed as two feet hit it in panic. A small, weak, shallow breath emanated from her throat. Her braided long dark chestnut hair was filled with twigs and leaves.

A bark sounded behind her and she screeched. The mightyena were getting closer, and they're going to get her eventually. A sleek cream colored fox was sprinting right beside her. Its tails were long and waving in the dank wind of the woods. Its red eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Ninetails," panted the girl, "hold them off, please."

The fox creature nodded and halted. It spun around and glared at the mightyena. It barked loudly and throw a flurry of fireballs at them.

The girl screamed when she tripped on a root. A lampent that clung to her arm pulled her back up, its violet fire flickering in the darkness. They ran onward. The girl held on tightly to the baby eevee that has just recently hatched from an egg.

_Why did I have to be the last human?_

"Skia."

The girl turned her head and faced her most loyal companion so far, a tall humanlike creature with the snout of a dog. His fur was blue and a yellow band of fur stretched across his stomach. He was a lucario, the last of his kind.

"I can carry you."

"That's how Gardevoir died though…" gasped the girl tightly grasping the lucario's arm. "She carried me away from the pawniard."

"She was a good guardian." Sighed the lucario closing his eyes. Then his red eyes shot open. "But she's not your guardian anymore. It's me now, and the oracle decided that. And my first priority is to take care of you." He looked back where Ninetails has disappeared in the woods to fight off the mightyena. Without warning, he darted into the woods after the fox Pokémon.

"Lucario!"

The lampent clinging to her arm pulled her deeper into the woods. A honchcrow who was perched on the girl's shoulder only clawed his talons even deeper into her clothing. The two dragged her further on while the baby eevee in her arms cried. The girl looked back and screamed for Ninetails and Lucario.

Ninetails wasn't even her Guardian.

The girl tripped in a notch in the ground. She landed face first and the eevee flew out of her arms. She yelped but breathed a sigh of relief when her honchcrow swooped down to save the baby Pokémon. The lampent once more helped her up, and they continued running through the woods.

Her breath was growing ragged and tired, and she wanted to lay down and die. But the honchcrow and lampent made her keep going.

Then a mossy stone well caught her eye. She stopped in front of it and slumped down. She was sure the chase was over, and even more positive that Honchcrow will be her new Guardian.

As soon as the sense of security and ease washed over her, she heard the patter of Pokémon paws thumping heavily on the ground. She looked past the bushes the treaded through and saw a mightyena holding a long blue ear in his mouth covered in blood. The girl covered her mouth in horror and tears spilled out of her eyes. She held the baby eevee close to her chest and then heard another growl behind her. She turned around and sure enough, the entire mightyena pack was surrounding the clearing she was in with her last three Pokémon. She looked down the well. It was full of endless darkness.

She took a deep breath.

"Take care of yourselves." She whispered.

Then she leaped down the well with a baby eevee still being clutched in her arms.

**Author's Note: WHOOOO! What did you think of THAT!? Lol, my first Pokémon fanfiction, so all flames will be used to reap your soul. o3o **

**Please judge this, how was it? Did you like it even? Any suggestions? I already got a plotline about to unravel, so this in fact is not a one-shot. I don't even like that, so don't ask about why Sap Green Stories is a one-shot. :/**

**I would love some OCs, that would be absolutely wonderful. So, I have NO idea what the world would be like on the other side of that well. Add some suggestions. Please?**

**Okay, so here's the amazing OC chart.**

**Pokémon: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Level (optional): **

**Antagonist or Protagonist: **

**Personality: **

**Moves: **

**Other: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Fireworks here! :D**

**I've decided that my story's first chappy will be more mysterious with the main character's name rarely spoken and the narrator all creepy and… yeah…**

**So for the rest of the story, it will be in her perspective, just like YOU were thrown into this new world with the main character with her! See, I'm smart. :3**

**By the way, I've gotten a great antagonist OC from A Dystopian Author and also a great protagonist from Dystopian as well! Thank you so much!**

I felt water rush all around me and the cold darkness swirled before my eyes. Eventually, I felt my throat tighten, and my lungs refusing to work. All I remember was the faint screech of my honchcrow and the scared yelp of that baby eevee.

Where was that baby eevee anyway?

I tried to breath but nothing happening, I wasn't falling either, and that young Pokémon was no longer in my arms. It's gone, dead most likely at this point. I hated to think that.

I was sure I'd die but a firm grip got ahold of my neck. I attempted to splutter but I felt the grip pull me up out of the cold sucking darkness.

Then I saw the sun.

I broke free out of the water with a majestic looking Pokémon grasping my scruff with her hands.

Wait, scruff?

That didn't matter at the moment. I can figure that out when I'm breathing properly.

Water droplets glistened around my face and they gleamed with indescribable bright colors I have never seen before in my entire life. The sky wasn't clouded and dark and the air didn't reek of shadows and death. Instead, the sky above me was cloudless and crystal clear. A bright white orb hung suspended in the sky, but it hurt a lot just to look at it. I felt like a baby again, not able to keep my eyes open for more than a minute.

But I couldn't look away from the beauty of it all.

This was not my world.

I was pulled to the shore when I realized I was in a river. The bank was muddy and steep, but the bright white Pokémon continually pulled me up as she fluttered gleaming white wings on her sides. Then she gasped and set me down on the grass. I blinked and looked at her. It was a Togekiss, a regal white female that is. Her feathers on her tail and on top of her head were soaked and slicked back with water. Her beady black eyes were halfway closed and she seemed to have trouble standing up on her tiny feet.

I stared at her in wonder. Then she turned and looked at me. She ruffled her feathers and smiled.

"You shouldn't fall into rivers like that, little one."

I continued to stare blankly. Then I said quietly in wonderment, "Why is it so bright out?"

She tiled her head and then said in an odd tone of voice, "well, ah… okay then… my name is Silvie. Yours?"

"Skia." I said with pride.

"Well, one thing is for sure, you are rare oddity like me, little eevee. Rare females." She smiled.

But as Silvia smiled, I felt horror pulse through me. Eevee? I can't be an eevee. I am a human with a team of Pokémon who were all assigned to protect me.

"I'm not an eevee." I said standing up wobbily.

Silvia looked at me oddly. "Of course you are. Look into the river. Just don't fall in."

I hesitantly wobbled over to the river, as calm as ever. I gazed at my reflection that wavered endlessly in the water. It was true, I was an eevee. But not just any eevee, the exact same one that I held tightly as I fell down that well. The same violet-blue eyes, the same creamy, saturated brown fur, and same pure white mane around my neck along with my paw.

I squealed in shock and stumbled backwards. The Togekiss came forward and dragged my back onto the grass. I felt numb with shock. I was a Pokémon.

A bloody Pokémon.

"No… no, this can't be happening."

Silvia didn't say anything.

"I-It's all just a nightmare. I never was chased by those mightyena, Lucario never did die, and Ninetails didn't turn back to fight…"

"Hey, calm down." The Pokémon of peace said as she laid her large triangular wing on my back. I had to admit I was scared. I was now trapped in the body of a Pokémon. If anything, I needed to find out what time this is. Before my time? After my time?

"Have there been any wars?" I asked.

"Wars? Well, there has been a cult of dark type Pokémon, but wars?" She paused. "Not really."

I stared. No wars, but a cult of Pokémon? This is before the time I lived in, this is before everything and everyone died. Before my parents were killed in the power of the Greatest Weapon.

Greif washed over me, but I swallowed it back down.

"So, Skia,"

I was yanked out of my calculations when Silvia began to speak again.

"Are you staying anywhere?"

A thick silence flooded the air. I have no where to go, and if my theory is correct, I am actually just a baby, and I need a parent to take care of me. And as far as I knew, Togekiss Pokémon were supposed to be creatures of peace and harmony. She was kind enough to take me out of that river I was so close to drowning in.

I sighed and hung my head. "No." I admitted.

She looked around. "There's a village far off from here. Luckily there aren't too many humans there. No human has ever found the village. They prefer to live close to ocean where they can't bother us." She fluttered her wings. "Pokémon ultimately outnumber them at this point anyway. About the village, it's actually pretty far away from where we stand right now. It's deep in the forest towards the east in the mountainous region. I can probably fly us there later."

"I want to see the humans!" I blurted out.

Silvia looked at me like I was insane. "Why? They're so weird and pointless. I honestly don't know why some Pokémon team up with them. In my opinion; as long as they don't mess with us, our lives will remain clean and simple."

I nodded in weak understanding. This was a whole new world, and I had to get used to it now.

"My wings don't feel as sore anymore now." Said Silvie flapping her triangular wings experimentally, "I could fly us to the village now. So climb on,"

I hesitantly crawled onto the white Pokémon's back with my stubby little legs. I dug my paw deep into her feathery skin and let my ears lay back in nervousness. I gritted my teeth tightly and gnashed my jaws together.

Then she took off.

I squealed as she lifted us high off the ground in just a few mere seconds. Pressure weighed down on my body and nearly popped my lungs. I heard Silvie grunt for a moment of strain. The ground below us got smaller and smaller; the river was like a tiny thread in the fabric of a giant green world. Then she stopped for a moment, and we just hung there suspended in the air. Suddenly, she flew off.

It felt so sweet and calming. I felt my floppy ears flip backwards and I took a deep breath. I watched the land below us fly by. I giggled and held really tightly to her feathers.

I stared at the beauty of it all. Then stopped giggling. This was the world before that horrible man burned it all away from everyone just to end the war. All this beautiful land should soon disappear.

I pondered on this while we flew above the world. The sparkling ocean glistened far away behind us, and snowcapped mountains gleamed in front of us.

Her flight was so lulling, I almost fell asleep. I suddenly felt a shift in the air. I looked down and saw a lovely forest sitting right next to a human village. Smoke billowed up from the chimneys. She got closer and closer to the ground.

Eventually, we alighted down on the edge of the snowy village. We were still in the sweet shadows of the forest, but we could still see other humans. A few of them were children and they were running around chasing each other around. One of the children had a small hootoot by her side. It hopped along and hooted loudly after pouncing onto one of the other children. They all giggled and tossed snowballs at each other.

What was this? Are they playing?

"Come on," whispered Silvie ushering me into the forest, "before the pack catches us."

"The humans?"

Silvie wore a grim look on her face. "N-no. Not them."

She didn't say anything else as we walked through the woods calmly with steps as light as leaves. The forest was amazingly not covered in snow at all unlike the town. The tall grass tickled my nose and sunlight dappled my pelt. I sneezed loudly and rubbed my nose with one of my front paws. It felt so nice to have my feet touch the bare ground. I've never seen the forest like this look so green and sweet.

Something caught my eye though. I squinted my eyes and spotted something stony through the leaves and tall grass of the forest. Definitely manmade.

Without warning, I darted off straight to the stony thing. I ran right to it and slipped a few times in the leaves, but I got up and pressed on. I stumbled upon a large clearing with a giant stone structure in the middle of it. I couldn't see it very well due to being so bloody short.

"What's that?"

Silvie caught up to me by gliding. She alighted down right next to me. She stared at the stone. It was shaped in a circle all the way around, but it was more of a cylinder. I couldn't see much more. Silvie flew up a little bit and examined it. After a minute or so, she came back down and said without much care, "just a well the humans made."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the well.

This is the well I've fallen into, I just knew it. That is why the forest seemed so familiar. In fact, I was really tempted to tell Silvie to throw me into the well. But something in my mind stopped me. Maybe it was something cold and selfish. It told me to stay in this sweet paradise as a Pokémon.

"Anything wrong, Skia?"

I shook my head and walked on around the well. I looked back at least once.

If I've fallen into the well, and became the eevee that I held, I must have some purpose in this world. And if I did have a purpose at all, it must have something to do with altering the past and making the future better. That must be it; I have to find out what went wrong, and fix it!

I let Silvie take the lead through the woods I hardly knew at all.

"It's just a little bit further," Comforted Silvie.

I nodded and smiled a little. But before I could take another step forward, I felt my breath get knocked out of my lungs. I yelped and attempted to regain my sight. I blinked a few times but the harsh sunlight prevented me from seeing who was pinning me down.

"Intruder!" It snarled. It's a male voice.

Silvie laughed and yanked the Pokémon off of my chest. "Ere, she's not an intruder."

"Is she?"

"Of course she isn't." Silvie giggled. "Skia, this is Ere, Ere, this is Skia."

I eyes slowly adjusted and I saw a small foxlike Pokémon. He was smoky black with red paws and a tuft of fur on his head with another splotch of red on it. His eyes were a clear watery blue like the glittering ocean I've seen earlier.

"Nice to meet you, Skia." Muttered Ere blushing. "Sorry for mistaking you for an intruder."

"She's the same age as you." Confirmed Silvie. "Maybe you could show her around the village."

Ere nodded and looked back at me. I saw him taking a good look at me, basically looking at my odd colored eyes. Then he broke out into a smile.

"Sure, yeah I'll show her around the village."

Then me, Ere, and Silvie went through just a few more pathways in the forest then ended up at a meadow, filled with an ocean of endless flowers. Some were pink, and some were yellow. I saw several Pokémon heads pop up out from the fields. Past the meadow, was a sparkling river and a falling waterfall. Ponds dotted the area sitting mostly next to shrines. Crude huts were scattered everywhere.

"This," breathed Silvia taking in the sweet scent of the flowers, "is the Hidden Village."

* * *

In the darkest reaches of a cave made of ice and snow, there was a weavile with a pack of poochyena and mightyena. Several of them were houndours and houndooms but just a handful of them were murkrows. The walls were lined with ice and splatters of blood. The weavile was pacing around the cavern, waiting for yet another fun interrogation. He wanted to feel the euphoria, and the sickly sweet blood on his pure white claws.

At last, his patience was rewarded. A large jet black houndoom has dragged in a small and innocent looking vulpix. Her orange fur was bristling like thistles and her cream chest fur gleamed white in the reflection of the ice. Her muddy brown eyes were wide and her burned scent was laced with fear.

The weavile slowly walked up to her. A dark smile played on his lips. He leaned down to the orange fox Pokémon and said quietly, "where is the Hidden Village?"

The vulpix didn't say anything. Her tails quivered in terror.

The weavile didn't say anything for a moment. He got back up and looked sideways at the houndoom who has dragged her in the cavern. The houndoom looked on questioningly. Then the weavile nodded. The houndoom smirked and he darted forward, grasping a hold of one of the vulpix's tail. He yanked hard and the Pokémon screamed in pain. Then he was lurched backwards. Blood splattered away from the body of the little Pokémon. An orange curly tail was now clenched tightly in the houndoom's jaws. Tears was sliding down the vulpix's face at this point.

"Tell me!" Demanded the weavile.

"Master, Robin." Said the houndoom quietly, "she is unresponsive; paralyzed with fear and pain. She will not tell us."

"Will she?" Inquired the weavile looking back at the little fox.

The Pokémon gulped in fear. Her bangs were ragged and plastered across one eye. Her tears were now ice.

"If she won't then we may as well get rid of her."

"W-wait…"

The weavile looked down at the vulpix once more.

She coughed and staggered to her paws and muttered, "Kapato…"

"Kapato?"

She nodded. She now was shown with a minor amount of respect. She knew something they might need. She blinked her deep brown eyes and hung her head in some form of shame. "K-Kapato is a dark type like y-your cult… he is part of the Hidden Village. He leaves very often. He can tell you."

"But you won't?" Asked the weavile supposedly named Robin.

The vulpix shook her head. "I would never. Why would I tell a secret that would only benefit you with nothing in it for me?"

Robin snorted. The houndoom growled and slashed at the fox's face. She squealed and was sent sprawling across the ice floor, now covered in blood. Robin smirked. "Let me finish her. I need that euphoria."

The houndoom dipped his head respectfully and backed off.

The vulpix was lying helpless on the ground. She weakly got up and stood her ground, hunched over. Blood trickled from her mouth and her tails were lashing. "I'm not… going down w-without a fight…"

Without warning, Robin darted forward and slashed her temple with outstretched claws, now with shadows swirling around it. The claws ripped through her skin. She screeched in pain and was pressed up against the wall as blood ran down in rivulets across her face and neck.

The fox attempted to spit out an ember at Robin's face, but all that came out was a small stony fire covered in blood. Robin smirked, feeling sweet, delicious euphoria flow through his body. He shuddered at it all, like it was a drug he needed to take. He summoned a shard of ice and held it in his claw. It was large, about the size of a well grown branch. He grunted and stabbed it into the vulpix's heart.

Her eyes got as wide as saucers and blood flowed out of her mouth. Her eyes glazed over. The shard protruded out of her back, and as she fell down the wall, blood was smeared across the ice. The dark type Pokémon in stared at the dead fire type in the cave.

A young poochyena stayed close to his mother. The mightyena didn't react.

Robin's eyes were wide with a sadistic lust for pain and blood. His claws were coated in the red liquid of death, and his eyes were insane and glinting. His smile was so big, it stretched from ear feather to ear feather. He turned around and beamed at the houndoom.

"Robin, sir, have you fulfilled your euphoria?"

"Y-YES!" Robin whispered in an odd, scary tone.

The houndoom didn't say anything. Robin flicked his gaze back at the limp and dead body of the little vulpix.

"BRING ME… BRING ME KAPATO."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: In case you guys haven't noticed, I am using Google translator for Greek names for my OCs. Erebus (Ere) Is the Greek god of shadows, Kapato means wings in Greek, (lol not Greek Wings) and the meaning of Skia's name is a spoiler to what her evolution will be. I just think Greek names are the best. :3**

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to a towering foxlike creature.

It scared me how much she was like my own Ninetails. My _nameless_ Ninetails…

"Same here, Skia." Said Amaterasu the Ninetails, who she has asked us politely to just call her Ammy. As she smiled and tilted her head, a bright red gem attached to a string around her neck waved around. Ere grinned at me and nodded to Ammy.

Ere's eyes gleamed. "Hey, Ammy? Do you know when Kapato will come back?"

Ammy closed her ruby red eyes for a brief second, as if using some ancient power. There was a long stretched silence. Then she reopened her eyes and said, "Kapato will come back by sundown."

Ere squealed with joy and bounced up and down. "Kapato is so much fun! He always sits down and plays games with me! Oh, he also teaches and trains me!"

Ammy smiled warmly. "Kapato is a good Pokémon. He is full of wisdom and sincerity."

I watched the two Pokémon speak of this sudden name: Kapato. Who is this Pokémon? And what makes him so worthy of high praise?

"Should we go out into the woods to greet him?"

"That'd be a great idea." Agreed Ammy with her voice brimming with sweetness. "Be sure to bring Skia with you."

Ere nodded and tugged on my long brown ear, "come on, Skia!"

He let go and we tumbled off through the meadow to the woods. We bounded through the last few bushes and fell through the Village's lining. I giggled and tackled Ere.

Ere made a grunting noise and he laughed. I grinned and pounced on his tail and he dragged me across the forest floor. I growled playfully and leaped on top of him and pulled back his ear. He closed one eye and chuckled. I let go and we sprinted through the woods.

I kind of loved being a Pokémon now. You can be so free and run wherever you want to! You can be a little kid again, regardless of age. Then again, I'm a baby eevee.

We tumbled along through the forest playing like children in the summertime.

Ere stopped for a moment and grinned. "I think I see Kapato!" He cried out. He leaped through a bush and disappeared. I followed after him and saw the back of a Pokémon. I was certain that it was dark type. I was standing next to Ere and he walked up to the Pokémon.

"Hi there, Kapato!" He said happily.

The Pokémon slowly turned around. Then he grinned. But it wasn't a kind grin; it was somewhat of an evil smirk, stretching from ear to ear. Most of his body and face were obscured, but the last thing I heard before everything went black was Ere's voice.

"You're not Kapato…"

* * *

A white doglike Pokémon with white fur all over his body except for his claws, tail, and face padded on through the snow. A long scythelike protrusion stuck out of his head, and a thin string was around his neck. On it was an orb swirling with pale blue, white, and grey colors. He trotted quietly through the forest, just finishing conversing and playing with the village children of Snowbelle. He kept it a secret that he plays with them.

"Look at that absol!" One of the children would cry happily. Then they'd pet him like a Pokémon they wished they could own and command to their own desire. This absol liked children and playing with humans, but he hated the thought of being captured and enslaved by them to fight his own kind.

Just then, he felt the familiar stare of someone looking at him. He turned his red eyes sideways and glanced sideways. It was a pack of Houndoom and Mightyena. Their jaws were covered in saliva and their fangs had splotches of blood on them. He felt the silent jump of a houndoom about to pounce on him, but he immediately turned around and slashed at the fire and dark type, his claws smoking with shadows. The houndoom fell back down to the ground. A long scar was across his face, covered with waving shadows and dripping with a few droplets of blood.

The absol didn't say anything. He looked back up at the pack surrounding him. The Pokémon stared at him hungrily like that cult they are most likely a part of. They all pounced at once.

The absol growled and let his tail turn into iron. He spun around in a circle and made half of the pack fall down, with a long whiplashed scar across their muzzles. Blood trickled down onto the forest floor. A mightyena barked furiously at the absol. But much of the pack remained. They all snarled and whipped their heads to the Pokémon. Absol couldn't risk being killed. But then again, he was heading back to the Hidden Village, and he couldn't risk their safety. He held his ground. He felt the orb around his neck start to get warm and glow.

He couldn't take the energy any longer, he gasped and the orb bursted into light. He shouted in an indescribable pain that shot through his system. He was enveloped in light, and he felt his scythe protrusion get thicker and it start to press against his head. His fur over his eyes got longer and covered a half of his face entirely. His tail got more ragged and longer. The white fur around his paws grew thicker and fluffier. The most painful part of it all: giant wings sprouted out of his back. He groaned in pain as the wings stretched out to full size.

The light faded away and what was left remained an absol with outstretched wings and feathers floating around him. He blinked his now glowing red eyes at the pack. He has mega evolved.

The Mightyena and Houndoom stared at the absol in astounding horror. A few of them turned back and began to run. But most held their ground.

The absol roared loudly and lashed his wings at a houndoom. It flew back and hit a tree with a sickening thump. One Mightyena charged at him and formed an orb of shadows and purple shades. He shot it at the absol but the overpowered mega evolution Pokémon shielded himself with a wing. He grunted in pain when it singed his feathers. He unfolded himself and darted forward to slash at the dark type. The mightyena howled in pain and it sprinted off into the woods.

The absol stood there panting for breath. He expected them all to attack him at once again, but they didn't move at all. The absol folded his wings together. Then his eyes got wide when he saw a strange looking creature step out of the shadows. It was short, and it was dark grey. He had a crown of read feathers atop his head and his claws were as white as ice. Red feathers served as his tail as well.

The absol glared at the creature. He's never seen this Pokémon before.

_I bet his name sounds weird too._ He thought sourly.

The odd Pokémon grinned an eerie smile and said, "I am Robin, and I have a proposal for you."

The absol looked down at Robin's claws. They were gleaming with blood and his scent was swamped with fear and… fire?

He sniffed again.

A vulpix.

And not just any vulpix, a very innocent one. He focused hard on scenting. She was from the faraway village of Dendemille, and she belonged to a human. A young one, about fourteen years old or so.

He shuddered. It was obvious that Robin is a killer.

"What's the proposal?" Asked the absol ready to dart away. He ruffled his wings and folded them back up again. He felt the power of the orb fading, he can only be in this form when the orb senses absolute fighting or terror.

"Well," said Robin smoothly climbing atop a mightyena's back. The wolf Pokémon looked awfully offended. Robin was sitting atop the wolf like it was a pony of some sort. Robin went on, "I am leader of the dark type cult. And it seems as if you are a dark type yourself, and you are very powerful. How do you channel that power? To protect innocent creatures with no real life perhaps? It's called survival of the fittest, where only the strongest survive."

"You are making assumptions." Said the absol calmly. "What if I am a loner who doesn't protect anyone?"

"But your not," pointed out the mightyena Robin was sitting on, "you are in possession of the Absolite. You aren't normal. And you even knew the move Iron Tail. Do you think that we wouldn't know that? That's not normal."

"I am an oddity." Admitted the absol. He was wary that this strange Pokémon could perhaps break through minds although unlikely. He still guarded his closest thoughts. He pushed away the idea of coming to Ere and the village. He threw away the thought of returning to Ammy.

Robin grinned flashed his teeth. An aura of authority floated off of the Pokémon, and also an air of danger and thick, sticky death.

"I will never join." Barked the absol at last.

"You will join once you see two Pokémon from the village." Laughed Robin.

"What do you mean?"

The absol heard a squeal, and a moment later a mightyena and a houndoom walked into the clearing where we stood. The houndoom was carrying a zorua and the mightyena was carrying an eevee. Both of them looking absolutely terrified.

"Ere!" The absol shouted in horror. Suddenly, Robin darted forward and pinned the absol to a tree. He grinned evilly and gripped the Pokémon's throat with his bloody white claws. The absol tried to pry the claws off but to no avail.

"Kapato! It's you!" Cried the zorua in horror. His scruff was held tightly, and the eevee was paralyzed with absolute fear and she didn't say anything.

Robin held even tighter to the absol's neck.

"So, you have two obvious choices." Hummed Robin in a sickly sweet tune, "you can show us where the village is or these two will die."

The absol growled at Robin with hatred gleaming in his red eyes. "They're children!"

"I know." Sang Robin.

The absol snarled at Robin, then looked back at Ere and the eevee. His gaze was fixed squarely on them. He sighed and stared at them for a moment longer.

Kapato had to make a decision. He could take away two lives to protect the village, or he could take away one hundred to save two.


End file.
